


Let's Just Be Friends, Okay?

by godofwine



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy walks into a bar and says ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Be Friends, Okay?

*

It's ten again, about time you showed your face amongst your co-workers, amongst your friends.

Just because you like your quiet evenings under the Christmas tree doesn't mean it's the Hollywood way. Go on, have a life, they say.

Catherine's hand warm on your arm pushing you out the door.

Right, how does this go again? "Hi," you say, walking in the door.

“Oh my god, Joe!” Torri says

“Joe is totally crushing on McKay,” David is saying, and, “Hi Joe.”

You smile.

“Last time I checked,” you say, “Joe was married and not crushing on boys.”

“He means John,” Torri says in her Dr. Weir voice.

“I mean John,” David says in his Dr. McKay voice.

“Well, that's different," you say, because they're expecting it. "I don’t know what John thinks, but everyone knows Rodney’s crushing on Sheppard.”

“He is not,” David says just to be contrary.

“Whatever,” you say.

David turns, and you know, you _know_.

You know.

You know how it’s going to go when David stands, arms wide and says, “Fine, I’ll prove it.”

You never particularly liked this part of acting. Some guys did, some guys really got into it, but you're never sure about what to do with your hands.

Maybe David's one of those guys who's fine with it. Who knows?

David’s mouth warm against your own pushing you back against the counter.

You knew.

You knew another guy named David once. Regular guy, regular _Joe_ even hardy har har, everyone’s friend, good for a laugh. Dave, everyone called him.

The first day on set, you said, “Hey Dave,” and Torri said, “Oh no you didn’t.”

David said, “It’s David not Dave,” and “What’s for lunch?”

Whatever, you thought.

Whatever, you think. David pulls back and grins.

“See, nothing,” David Not Dave says to the room.

This is why you should've stayed with the writing, you think.

"I should have stayed with the writing," you say.

*


End file.
